Dawson
by Healy52003
Summary: This is story of 16 year old Jack Dawson who has just lost his parents and is living with his grandfather in New York City in 1910. This is a story of friendship and Family.


Dawson

Scene 1- The Final Goodbye

The movie opens in a graveyard in New York in 1910. There are about 10 people standing around a grave and the priest is saying the last prayers and the camera zooms in on a 16 year old Jack Dawson who is quietly saying prayers to himself and tears are seen flowing down his face. The camera then zooms away from Jack as the coffins are lowered to the grave on the tombstone it says Maria Dawson a Proud Mother 1864- 1910 and John Dawson A Proud Father 1861-1910 and as the service ends there are only 2 people left standing looking towards the Grave. It is Jack and His Grandfather Joe Dawson. The Two Begin To Talk

Joe- Your Parents Loved You. You were there pride and glory.

Jack- I know they did but why did they both have to go

Joe- (sighs) God just decided it was both there time and he brought them together and they both went together. God also blessed them with you and you must thank god that he did not take you aswell. He has a purpose for you and your parents will pray for you in heaven. They are with your grandmother now Rita and she are praying for both of us. It was a dark day in my life when Rita Died. It was the same year that you were born.

Jack- Tell Me More about Grandma

Joe- Yes I will but it is getting late to be standing around here. I think we will go the pub and I will talk to you there.

Just before the two of them leave. Jack goes up to the tombstone and kisses it and Joe Looks on nodding his head and blesses himself. The Two of Them Start to walk away.

Scene 2- The Pub

The Two of them walk into a pub called Al's. There are about 3 people in there. It is a dark place. Jack goes over to a seat while Joe goes over to the bar and starts talking to the barman Al. Al reaches out his arms and gives Joe a Hug and Says.

Al- So Sorry for your loss. John was a very nice man. He is up in Heaven now drinking his Guinness. (Looks towards Jack) it is so sad to see a young good looking lad like Jack growing up without his parents.

Joe- It's a Shame. He is going to live with me now.

Al- At least he will have a good home. Joe if you or Jack ever needs anything just comes to me. You will always have me. To show my Solitude I will give you these two pints for Free.

Joe (says Amused) - You giving free drinks. That's John Talking to you from Heaven.

Al pours the drinks and Joe Takes the two of them and brings them over to Jack and he sits down and they start Talking

Joe- Here Lad here is a drink for you. I feel you are old enough to drink it take a taste

Jack (Takes a Sup of the Drink) - It's nice. So you were going to tell me more about grandma.

Joe- Oh yes. Your Grandma was a lovely woman. Loved her children, She was very kind. She once made me bring a homeless guy that was always on the Street into the house and she feed him, bathed him and dressed him in my good clothes (Jack Laughs). I never heard her say a bad word about anyone; she was a great woman and would be proud of you. It was pity she never got to see you.

Jack- At least she is with Mom and Dad Now.

Joe- Yes. The Day your dad was born it was the happiest day of both are life's and when you were born I felt she was there in spirit. She is Dead 16 Years Now and it's hard to believe I Buried my son too in those years too.

Jack- I was just thinking to myself what I am going to do now. I have No Job, No Money.

Joe- You are young you have plenty of time. Whatever you do I will be proud of you and so will your parents. You have talent

Jack- Ok lets just enjoy the rest of the night and do it for Mom and Dad.

The Two of them drink and dance all night in the pub. Music is being played in the background. They two of them make there way home and Sleep the rest of the night.

Scene 3- Talent

The next morning Jack and Joe are eating breakfast together in the kitchen.

Jack- So here starts life without mom and dad. I must go out and look for a Job.

Joe- I Will come with you I know a lot of shopkeepers around this town.

Jack- Yeah hopefully I will get a Job. Dad never taught me how to do his job. I always saw him come home and there would be blood all over his clothes.

Joe- If it's a butcher you want to be then we will go to your dad's old job and ask the boss to train you. It's in your blood. I was a butcher and I would still have the family business if it didn't go out of business. I tell what I am going to do, I am going to go out and get a few pieces of meat and I am going to teach you myself. You can stay here and clean up the dishes.

Joe leaves the house and jack starts to wash the dishes. After jack finishes washing the dishes he goes up the stairs and goes into a bedroom, and starts thinking to himself .In his mind he starts remembering hearing about his parents death and picks up a newspaper article and starts reading on the newspaper its says Two Die In Horrific Car Accident and he starts to cry to himself reading the article and as he stops crying he looks out the window and starts drawing with a blank piece of paper and a pencil that was next to him. The drawing is fantastic. He then hears the door open and closing and he rushes down the stairs. Joe then throws an apron at Jack and Says Put that on and Jack Gets ready to do the Meat.

Scene 4- Is This for Me.

Joe is teaching jack how to be a butcher. The two of them are having great fun do it and are laughing doing it. Jack then says to Joe

Jack- Jesus my hands are sore. You really did this for 40 Years.

Joe- yeah I did and if I was your boss I would fire your ass.

Jack- Why

Joe- You is doing it all wrong. Your were suppose to take out his guts before going to cut it.

Jack (Angrily) - I have enough of this I am going for a Walk. I have some thinking to do. I will be back in a while.

Jack leaves the house as Joes Tidies up and goes up the Stairs. He Goes into Jacks room and Looks out the window and notices the drawing next to the window and looks at it in amazment and says to himself Jack is going to be a great artist. He takes the drawing down stairs and puts it on the table and with a pencil he writes. Jack this is a Brilliant drawing your parents would be proud of you. Jack puts the pencil down and smiles to himself.

The next shot shows Jack walking down the town. He is taking in the surroundings and stops as he sees a group of kids bullying this guy. They are saying things like Your Cunt, Go Back Home Etc. Jack Knows the Ring leader of the group and runs into punch him and to save the kid. He starts fighting with all the gang and the gang retreat and the Ring Leader Ronnie Says to Jack

Ronnie- Jack Dawson I am going to get you. You wont see the last of me you Bastard.

Jack then goes over and helps up the kid that was being attacked. He has a bit of blood around his eye. Jack says to him

Jack- You Ok Man. I hate those guys picking on people for no reason. Get up I will heal those cuts. What is your name?

Guy- I Fabrizio.

Jack- Fabrizio, that's not a new your name.

Fabrizio- Yeah I am from Spain I moved here a few weeks ago. Those kids were hitting me because I am from Spain .Thank you for helping me.

Jack- My Pleasure. Here come back to my Place with me and I will fix your cuts

Fabrizio- Ok What is your Name

Jack- Jack

Jack and Fabrizio go back to the house and they both go into the kitchen and jack starts to fix his cuts and Joe Walks In and Says

Joe- Oh Good day Jack. U hitting people again

Jack- No Grandpa this is Fabrizio he was getting beaten up by Ronnie Smith and his gang and I jumped in and saved him.

Joe- Oh Hello Fabrizio. I leave the two of you alone and Jack I need to talk to you about something.

Jack/Fabrizio- Bye

Jack finishes helping Fabrizio and the two go up to Jacks Room to have a chat,

Scene 5- A New Friend

Jack and Fibrizio are up in the Room and 2 of them are sitting down and talking

Jack- So Fibrizio tell me about your self.

Fibrizio- I was born in Madrid in 1894. My Father is a Doctor so I moved from place to place. When I was 8 years old I moved to England with my father and mother. I had everything over in England. (Fibrizio starts to get upset)

Jack- Why is u in New York, if you had everything in England?

Fibrizio- Last year my father died of a disease he caught while working. I and Mother lost everything; we were living on the streets, begging for money. My mother got sick and told me to go to America and live the American dream. I did not want to go but see insisted.

Jack- So is your mother dead

Fibrizio- No she is in hospital, she is getting better. I hope to see her again. I am going to get a job over here and go back to England. Jack

Jack- Yes

Fibrizio- May I ask you about you're life

Jack- My Parents died a few days ago.

Fibrizio- I am So Sorry how did they die?

Jack- They was both killed in a car accident. I live with my Grandpa now.

Fibrizio- I Know what it is like to lose a parent? It is a great tragedy but both our loved ones are praying for us in heaven.

Jack- I know they are. You want to stay for Dinner.

Fibrizio- I will Jack thanks for offering. You are a good friend. The only friend I have over here.

Jack- You is a good friend too. (The Two of them shake hands).

Joe then calls the two of them and them both go down to the kitchen and has dinner. The three of them have a good chat and after about a Fibrizio leaves and Jack and Joe sit down and talk

Scene 6- GO

Jack and Joe are sitting in the living room and are talking. Joe hands Jack the drawing he done earlier and says.

Joe- Jack did you draw this

Jack- I did grandpa how did you find it

Joe- I went up to your room after you left today and I found it. It is amazing, one of the best drawings I have ever seen in my life. When did you start drawing?

Jack- I started when I was 12 years old. Whenever I feel down I draw the closet thing to me.

Joe- Son this is your life's purpose. You could make it big with this. You should set up a stall and sell these drawings. You will make a fortune.

Jack- No grandpa I only do this as a hobbies, it's personally to me.

Joe- Ok if that's what you want. You won't become a butcher anyway

Jack- I don't want to be one.

Joe- Once you are happy, I am happy. You are all I have left I think you should become an artist you have the talent.

Jack- Ok Grandpa I will become an Artist for you and I know mom and dad would want the same thing.

For the next few days Jack is busy drawing pictures and is getting ready to go out and sell them. He and Fibrizio have become very good friends. They see each other almost everyday. The two of them decide to go into business together and they set up a stall in the city selling the pictures.

Scene 7- Business

This is set in the city. Both Jack and Fibrizio are at there stall and are waiting to sell the drawings. They have many on lookers but no body is buying anything. Fibrizio says to Jack

Fibrizio- Do you Americans not spend any money. We should be rich now.

Jack- Come on now Fibrizio, its early times.

The Two of them then receive an unwanted visitor. Ronnie Smith and his gang who beat up Fibrizio a few weeks ago. Ronnie Says to them

Ronnie- Oh my god, you two are still in New York City. I thought little Spanish boy would be gone home to his mother now, crying oh the big boys hit me hahahaha. Welcome to America my friend. I don't like foreigners.

Jack- hey backs off Ronnie he never done anything to you.

Ronnie- Oh look it's the big hero. I think I remember saying something to you a while back. Oh what are you selling here? Drawings.( He pushes jack out of the way and starts to look at all the Drawings, he says to his friends) little Jack Dawson the artist lets buy one of them hahaha.

Jack- I would never sell to a Scumbag like you.

Ronnie's gang then grabs Jack and Fibrizio and starts to attack them. While Ronnie Takes the drawings and starts to rip them in pieces. Jack is furious but he is being held too hard by the gang to save his drawings. Ronnie then takes a drawing of jacks parents and brings the drawing over to Jack as the two thugs are holding him and says to Jack

Ronnie- Oh Jack is this your parents.

Jack (shouts) - Put that picture down now you Bastard

Ronnie (Throwing the picture on the ground) - This Is for Attacking me a few weeks ago.

Ronnie spits on the picture and starts to stamp on it and starts smiling at Jack. Jack in pure emotion breaks free from the grip of the two thugs and hits the two them and jumps at Ronnie and the two of them start to have a fight. The two thugs holding Fibrizio let him go to try and save Ronnie from Jack but Fibrizio attacks them. As Ronnie who is getting punched by Jack is crying for help the Police arrive and grab Jack and Fibrizio and throw the two of them in the back of the police wagon. While Ronnie and the Gang run away. The police then take Jack and Fibrizio to Jail.

Scene 8- Time

Jack and Fibrizio are put in a cell together and the two of them start talking

Fibrizio- Jack what were you thinking. You went too far.

Jack- Ronnie went too far, how long it took me to draw those pictures and he goes and tears them all up. He then took a picture of my parents and stamped on it. He is a bastard and I wished I had of killed him there.

Fibrizio- Try to relax we will be out of here soon.

Jack- If I ever see him again I will finish him off for good.

Fibrizio- I just want to go home to my mother

Jack- I never meant to get you into this trouble, I will tell the police I acted alone and you will be free from here. Go back to England and forget about me please.

Fibrizio- We is friends I am not going anywhere. I'm staying with you all the way. Remember Ronnie attacked me first.

Policeman- Fibrizio would you follow me. Oh Jack you have a visitor

Fibrizio and the policeman leave. While Joe enters the cell and talks to Jack

Joe- I had to see it to believe it. My Grandson locked in a jail cell. I thought you had more sense then that.

Jack- He disrespected the family, he wrecked all my drawings. You would do the same thing. Why can't anything go right?

Joe- Everything was right with you; you just lost your head and attacked another human being. I thought you were raised better than that.

Jack- I was raised well. How dare you say that to me?

Joe- Don't talks to me like that. Calm down

Jack starts to cry and shares a hug with Joe

Joe- I am going to talk to the officer. I am going to tell them it was self defence. You will be out of here soon.

Jack- Ok Grandpa I love you

Joe- I love you too son, you will be free tomorrow don't worry

Joe then leaves the cell, while Fibrizio returns.

Fibrizio- Jack I talked to the Police. They said it was self defence. So we will be free soon

The policeman then walks into the cell to address the two of them

Policeman- Ok boys I was talking to one of you're grandfathers and he said that you are both nice, decent young men that would never attack a person on Purpose. So we have decided to let you too go but you will have to stay the night here and you will be both left go tomorrow. Get good nights sleep.

When the Policeman leaves. Both Jack and Fibrizio decide to go asleep. The scene ends with the two of them sharing a Joke.

Scene 9- The Fire and Flames

Joe is shown walking back to his house. He is thinking to himself looking around taking in the surroundings and as he gets to his front door he notices that one of his windows is broken and he rushes in the front door. Only to walk into the living room to find that many of his positions were gone. Then as he attempts to turn around a young man wearing a hat pushes him over and starts punching Joe. Joe Being a fairly strong man was able to fight the young man off him and run to safety. The Young man then runs off down the street. While Joe is walking back into the house he starts to clutch his heart as he is getting a pain there and he then stumbles to the ground and losses his fight for life as his grandson lies in a prison cell. A few blocks away it shows Ronnie talking to the young man that robbed the house. He says to him

Ronnie- Did you steal all the money from the house

Thug- No boss I didn't I could not find any money.

Ronnie- You is a failure, one easy job and you fail. I really want to get that Bastard back. No one attacks me twice and gets away with it.

Thug- Some old man came in and I attacked him but he was too strong for me,

Ronnie- That was his Grandpa you should of killed him. Get out of my face.

Ronnie Starts to Walk Away. It then shows Joes house and an ambulance there bringing out Joes body. The Scene ends there.

Scene 10- Myself and My Friend

The Next morning Jack And Fibrizio are awake getting ready to leave the cell when the cell door opens and a priest walks in and says to the two of them sit down I need a word with you.

Priest- My Name Is Father Murphy. I have some bad news to tell the two of you. Jack you're Grandfather Joe has passed on. Last night he got a heart attack. You're house was being broken into, he started fighting with the thieves and he got them out of there. Shortly after he fell on the ground and died. The doctors tried to help him but there was nothing they could do. I am so sorry

Jack gets up and starts shouting and falls on the ground in an emotional state and he is being helped by Fr Murphy and Fibrizio. The Movie then cuts to a few days later. It shows Jack and Fibrizio at the graveyard and it shows them looking at Jacks parents grave. Jack Decided to Bury Joe in the same grave as his parents. Jack then says to Fibrizio

Jack- I'm the last one left in my family. I think I will be better off down in that grave. When did everything go wrong? Why god did punishes me. I think I would be better off dead.

Fibrizio - Jack that is crazy talk. I know it is very hard to cope with but if you believe you will get thru this. Why don't you come to England with Me. Work over there for a while and then when you are ready come home and make your family proud.

Jack- I need to think about it. I need to be alone for a while. I will talk to you soon

The two of them share a hug as the two of them go there separate ways

Scene 11- Watch over Me

Jack Starts walking around the streets thinking to him. sleeping under bridges, eating out of trash cans. He is lying in the middle of the street when Ronnie comes up to him and Jack jumps up and says

Jack- Ronnie you bastard look what you did to me. My grandfather was a peaceful man and you went and killed him.

Ronnie- I did not kill your grandfather. He died of natural causes. So you have no right to blame me.

Jack- Yeah he was protecting his house against thugs that you sent. If it was ant for them. He would be still alive now.

Ronnie- Ok I have enough of you, Enjoy your live of misery.

Ronnie then spits at Jack. Jack runs at Ronnie and the two of them start fighting. Ronnie gets the upper hand and starts punching Jack. As Jack is slowly drifting to contisness he starts going over things in his head remembering all the bad stuff that he went through in his life. He gets the upper hand and starts hitting Ronnie. Shortly after Ronnie runs away only to be stopped by the police and put in the back of the wagon. Ronnie is screaming while Jack looks on with a smile on his face. The Police wagon pulls away with Ronnie Screaming in the back of it. Jack then decides to return to Joe's house.

Jack opens the door and goes into the living room and spots and envolope and goes over and opens it. On the letter wrote by Joe it says

Jack the day you were born it was one of the most proud days of my life. I was happy to have been there to see you grow up. Everyone in the family should be proud of you. The moment I saw your drawings I was so proud of you and I hope you continue to draw. My one bit of advice for you is to get out of New York and visit around the world. I left a small bit of money for you on your journey. Go and meet a beautiful girl. Fibrizio is a great friend for you. All the best

Jack then takes the money and walks out of the house with a smile on his face and closes the door behind him and throws the key away.

Scene 12- Off we go

Jack goes to his parents gave and starts talking to the tombstone. He says

Jack- I love every one of you. I am happy to have been your son and grandson. It was a terrible tragedy you all had to go but I have decided to go away for a few years and if I don't come back and see your grave again. I will see you all in heaven. I love you all. (He goes up and kisses the tombstone).

Fibrizio comes up behind and Jack and says to him

Fibrizio- Jack your family loved you. You are one of my best friends ever and I would be delighted if you would come to England with me to visit my mother.

Jack- Fibrizio that sounds like a good idea. You ready to go soon

Fibrizio- We will go tomorrow morning.

Jack (Starting to walk away) - We will go to England work, get women and come back to America happy.

Fibrizio- Lets Go

So on the 12th June 1910 Jack and Fibrizio left New York to go to England. On The 15th June 1910 they both arrived in Southampton England and both lived there. Back in New York Ronnie Smith was sentenced to life in Prison for assault and breaking and entering. He committed suicide in prison in 1911.

Scene 13- RMS Titanic

It is the 10th April 1912 and the guys are in Southampton. They decide to go down to the docks to see the Titanic leave the Dock. For years they were trying to get tickets for it but were unable too. They decide to go into the local pub to play. Jack says to Fibrizio

Jack- Those Guys over there are playing Poker. Why don't we join in?

Fibrizio- Ok Jack Lets do it.

The Movies fades out

The End


End file.
